


Titans, Dragons, Witches and Walls

by catsanddragons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Apologies, Asexuality Spectrum, BAMF Eren, BAMF Ymir, Bad Writing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dragons exist and so do a lot of other things, Elves, Multi, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witches, Ymir is going to be rather OC, and faries, and many of them don't appreciate the upstarts moving in on their turf, sort of eventualy, there will be a plot, they have been around a lot longer than titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young dragon looking for a place to call her own, lands outside of Wall Miranda. And decides she rather likes it here.<br/>The fate of an wrath filled child, and a lonely  princess and all the people with in the wall are irrevocably changed .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Im trying to put thoughts. 'in these' Dialogue is in the normal dialogue bubble. Please tell me if its more confusing than just not differentiating between first and third person.  
> Also little flash backs should be italicized

The light from the Close Star was dim when the giant woke. Only little breaths reached down to ghost over scaly ridges, the rest was obstructed by the pools of high up water-air. But that little wave of energy burning into her hide was enough. 

Golden eyes blinked open, nostrils flaring as they scanned the world with the loftiness of a predator. If there had been any other creature around they would have fled, but the beast was alone, had been for a while now.

Eventually, creaking and swaying she rose, a blanket of leaves slipping off like a gown. Yawning expansively, she bared massive white knives littering a blood red maw, and stretched, feeling her muscles’ stiffness as she woke them. Then, shaking herself to banish all vestiges of stillness, she padded her way forward. Moving her bones for the first time after many risings and fallings of the Close Star spent in sleep. It had been a good rest. By the time she had gotten to the nearest clearing, her muscles were buzzing with fire and her mind turned to land ahead.

It was time to move forward once more. She was far enough from her mothers nest, but there was nothing for her in this forest. She dug her claws down into the earths flesh, wishing that tearing this place apart could make it change. It was pathetically empty and worthless, nothing but plants and unthinking prey, the type that could easily be found in all of the world.

' Boring.' She wanted more. She didn’t know what more was quite yet, but she would find it and take it as her own to replace the nest she had been thrown from. 

Long legs drew her close to the ground and for a moment she hugged mother earth goodbye before her legs punched down and she flung herself into the air. Her wings snapped out and swept down.

Up and down and up and down, the whooshing air pounding like her heart as the earth seemed to hold on to her for a few moments but then the air settled were it was meant to be, and she was out, free! Not under the sky anymore but in it, soaring steadily forward. The ruins of her small and foolish years at her back and all of the world before her, hers for the taking.

Not that there was much of a world to take anymore. The earth was green and constant under her: empty of even the ruins of human settlements that she remembered from a foggy age of simple thoughts and a small form. Nature had consumed their nests almost as quickly as the humans themselves had been consumed. Leaving wilderness broken up only by them.

One of them, the Distorted, lumbered along below her. She snarled down at it, a challenge unheard and irrelevant because of distance. For a moment, she considered backing it up, diving down for the thrill of the hunt, but she turned her head away from the thought.

Even that satisfaction of teeth sinking down and tearing, the joy of ripping apart their unnatural forms, forever halting the wrongness of their moments and their vacant constant snarls, and leaving them as dead as their eyes, was not worth the effort. Then there was that irritating ash that would cover her tongue when she tore the enchantment out of them and they dissolved in to something like the remains of a fire.

It would be a waste. A waste that was all the Distorted were: a waste fire-energy, a waste of flesh, a waste of magic, a waste of Humans.

She had places to be and no time for the distractions of nestlings.

If no when, she found a place or a thing that drove away some of the aching hunger in her chest and the tense stillness of her head. And if that place and any Distorted in it, then she would cleanse it of them. Until then, the creatures were none of her concern.

At least that was what she told herself.

But as the Close Star moved lower in the sky and suddenly ignoring them was no longer an option.

They seemed to be everywhere under her. She found herself flying with her eyes on the ground, dozens and dozens swarming below her, small and large, distorted and then even more distorted.

They were clustering, and that meant one thing.

Humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Her nostrils flared, humans. She yanked in more air and more of that taste, yes defiantly humans.

Fire rose, hot and fast, out of her chest and lanced through the rest of her body. She dove forward. 

'Now this is something worthy of my attention. Dangerous perhaps, particularly if their protector was territorial but not boring in the least. No not in the least.' She sprinted through the sky toward the scent. 'And perhaps, perhaps I will get lucky and there would be a witch among them.' 

Eagerly, her eyes tore at the horizon to scanning for settlements, and then-

'What the hell is that?' 

She floundered around in the air before skidding to a halt.  


'What on **earth ******is that?'

Reaching up to touch the heaven like mountains, but not, were these immense gray things. As she inched closer, they began to look like those things, walls that some of her mother’s humans made around their nests. 'But they couldn’t be. That was just... no the size of that thing. No number of the claw sized humans could raise that.' 

The reason they would want to this clear enough from the hoards of Distorted who herded around the thing, prevented from reaching their prey.

'But how?

Then the wind turned and the answer washed over her. Two familiar scents: humans, and magic.

Her heart and wings sped up to a frantic tempo as she shot forward again.The most likely force to attempt to protect humans like this was a witch. Anything else would have just ripped the Distorted apart. No the idea of building a massive wall was just too human a thought. The structure could have been built by witches. Witches who could be within it hiding with the other humans.

And if she would find a witch get them to agree to be hers. Then she would have power greater than that held by any of her nest mates. She would hold a star of her own in her claws

She soared over the Wall and hesitating just long enough to sniff around for any active magic meant to rip her out of the air.

'Wait, if the wall was there to keep Distorted out, why were the Distorted inside it?' In fact there looked to be more of the abominations loping around the Wall’s land than outside. 

It didn’t take long scouting along the wall before she found the answer. To the left she caught a distortion in the smooth grey. Gliding closer she saw the wall splitting and then rejoining again around what seemed to be a very large human nest. Like water lines; humans had called them streams, flowing around a tall collection of rocks.

She dove down and landed in the abandoned nest, and found herself before two massive holes in the Walls: one from the outside to the nest, the other from the nest to the Wall’s land.

And as she eyed them, the Distorted plodded into the nest, and waddled around it, looking for humans that had already been found or simply too stupid to find the exit. Eventually one or two of them would pass through the other breach into the Wall’s territory, moving on to further pollute it.

Curious, she skirted around one of the holes. Her tail flicked from side to side, mouth checking for the presence of other creatures

The gaping hole loomed over her and most of the humans’ nest structures. Clearly, it had not made by humans or by the too weak, too stupid Distorted passing thru it. But else? Suddenly tense, she pressed closer to the ground as she circled it. Something else had come here and torn this Wall open deliberately.

The why wasn't isn't hard to guess. Humans had a habit of offending the wrong people. But the way the destruction had been dealt out, it was.. unsettling.

Something had come here, found the humans nest and had deliberately smashed though two thick magical Walls to unleashed Distorted on them. They had not smashed or burned nests a few nests themselves. They had not unleashed a plague. They had left the Distorted in. 

And then, there was no taste of active magic, so that meant, that then they just..watched.

It was almost like whatever had come here before her hadn't wanted to hurt the humans but help the Distorted exterminate them.

\-----

She didn’t stay in the shattered nest long, clawing her way up into the air a quickly as she could. But she didn’t leave the Wall.

Oh no, fact the Distorted were still crowding around gave it away. The humans had some how persisted in surviving, as the belligerent midgets always did.

So she flew forward, following shambling tide of the much younger monsters below her, until there it was on the horizon.

'Well now that was clever.' 

They had built another wall inside the broken one. Just like how her mother and her witch designed the edge of their nest.

_“One layer after another, little one, so if one breaks we will not.”_  


And this Wall was whole. Who ever had broken into the first wall, to help the Distorted, hadn’t finished the job, or more likely, they hadn’t meant to help the Distorted at all because no one would want to help the Distorted.

No one remotely sane.

And here she was, staring down at the intact, full human nest, larger in both size and numbers than any settlement she had ever seen before, even her mothers’.

'So now what? Now that I have found something interesting, something worthy.' 'Should I stay here, investigate this place more, search for a witch among the survivors and perhaps, no defiantly, make a nest here, tie myself to this place and its fate. Or leave?'

' What if these humans are dangerous or the ones who broke the wall still here? What if all that I build is smashed before me?' 

But that indecision, that sick, weak, cowardice was brief, the brief tenseness of an old wound, nothing more.

The Giant had never been one for tentative steps after all: always the first to lung for flesh, to fling herself into the air, reach out for a horde and a witch of her own(even if that hadn't gone particularly well) and that would not change.

A warm sense of rightness burned through her.

'Yes, so what if they are still here? Am I not what I am, a daughter of the Close star: if I want this place then I will claim it, and slaughter, devour, burn anyone who tries to take it from me.' 

And she did want this strange place smelling of magic and humans. This place filled with their old broken nests, and Distorted, and the lands of the unbroken walls before her with what seemed to be a endless number of humans, resting under the shadow of the wall like nestlings covered by a wing, because there might be witches hiding in there with their weaker relatives, along any number of other treasures she could claim, and for the simpler and all the more compelling reason that for the first time since leaving her mothers home, she was not bored.

And perhaps soon, she would not be alone.

__

But that loneliness could not be dealt with as she was. Her teeth bared in anticipation as she turned back to the infected land for a quiet place to prepare for the trial.

__

A larger than tree and human nest creature couldn’t just walk into a human settlement looking for witches and expect to get very far after all, no she would need to walk in her human skin.

__

Shifting into human form without a witch to help, 'uhg this was going to hurt, a lot', assuming she could do it at all.

__

\----  


__

First she vomited up the inside of her stomach .Thick red sweetness and the bitter cloying stomach acid, and other unnecessary parts of her, all had to go.

__

Next, as the Close Star set and the distant stars became visible, she rose up and over both of the inner walls, a god for a little while longer, and down into a small space of no nests. Then she sunk her teeth into her jaws to keep from roaring, limbs shaking with the effort of holding still, she shed her skin.

Layer after layer, her body dissolved around her: first easily then painfully as ever rawer skin was exposed.

__

Finally, when darkness returned, she slipped out. Shaking, and too small and, too weak, and horribly off balance with the loss of her tail, and wrongness of her limbs, and human.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the narrator is referring to Titans as Distorted because they are creatures that have been unnaturally Distorted by magic(a creative name right?) and that wrongness is the big issue that she and most non-humans take with them.  
> So instead of calling them Human Eaters(which could be used to describe so many things) or Consumers or the Enemy or Titans or Ugly, they call them Distorted.  
> It also wouldn't make much sense for something that is bigger than quiet a few of the Titans to refer to them as such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Tell me what you like, and tell me what you don't so I can get better.

The giant stumbled down an earth path, hopelessly disorientated.  


'This was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be.' 

She had successfully transformed, (at least she thought. Its not as if she had much experience. ), but everything was **off. ******

Her legs were too long, her arms too short and her tail, she could almost feel were it was supposed be swinging behind her balancing, but it was not there. Now it was suddenly a trial not to tip forward every second step.

And that wasn’t the only thing, she could barley **see.** And she was only just able to recognizes scents, let alone place their direction.

' I'm practically blind at this point!' 

Touch and hearing on the other end, had gone mad. She could feel the water coming out of her skin, the dirt grains blanketing her, and ache of the ground thumping against her not clawed, too soft and sensitive feet.

She could hear it too, the thump thump of feet against the ground, the sound of birds calling to each other.

' It is all so-' 

'Wait, to the left.' Leaves moving, stick cracking, her head snapped around. Human shaped, human taste. 'Damn this body, why didn't I notice it before?" 

She had just enough time to process a flash of cloth, blond hair before she lost her balance and toppled over with a yelp.

\-----  


'Great Star this is just embarrassing. __What am I, a fledgling?"

Eventually, she organized her self onto her legs, her senses refocused and she looked up. And almost toppled over again.

The human was very close to her now. 

'How had she not tasted her presence? Oh, burn these human senses'.

It was so close that she almost pressed to the ground in preparation for a challenge/fight but this human, but it was just staring at her with its sky like eyes. 'Weird.'

It was making calls at her now, but the Giant couldn't decode them, they were defiantly not the kind of calls her mothers people had used, so she ignored them, focusing instead on its (hers it was a female human, females were slighter) sky eyes and reaching for the intent behind them.

She could barely sense and focus on the blurry energy of the girl. 

' She is a normal human then, well that, or my eyesight isn't the only thing that's going.'

'It seemed to be… is the human was concerned for me? Why? Is she mistaking me for someone else? No we are too close, faces in full view.She has to know I'm not one of her herd.' 

' So why?' 

\-------  


It became clear this human would not leave her alone quickly, determined to help her for some reason.

Finding out what that reason was became a lost cause after she tried making all the different calls she knew at the girl and only got a blank look and confusion for a answer. She knew better than to even try projecting onto a normal human with no witch and little power or control in this body, so the giant found herself playing along, for lack of anything else to do, of course.

She showed the her human she was uninjured and tried to do the bare teeth but not snarl thing at her in return.

She wasn’t entirely sure she got it quite right, but the human didn’t back away or begin to taste of fear. She look surprised and averted her eyes as her blood pumped faster into her face.

Fascinated, the Giant reached forward, touching that red face, half expecting to feel the blood seeping through like with water in soil, but none came . The rest of her humans face did turn red as well. But she didn’t smell of blood or fear, not injured, just nervous and something else.

' Huh, weird, but defiantly not boring.' 

Her human made some more calling sounds a slightly higher pitch, so the Giant backed away and did the smile again.

The human muscles loosened, heart beat slowed, no longer ready to flee and she smiled back. And for some reason the baring of white teeth made Giant’s stomach wobble with something, something odd.

And for a moment, for a moment the Close star seemed to shine particularly brightly, turning the sky eyed humans hair from simply pale sand to something like the a hot bright fire, and she could not look away.

\------  


The girl seemed too surprised when the she didn’t leave her side immediately after regaining her balance. The nestling had stared at her in such away that made the beast check for horns sprouting on her head. And it wasn’t like she was the one doing something odd here.

'Humans liked herding, the little ones especially. Sticking around was normal, right? Well not for this human apparently.' 

As time went on it became apparent that the human didn’t seem to have a herd or pack or anything at all not even parents.

The giant remembered how her mother’s humans would watch their nestlings with a feverish focus even after they were old enough to handle themselves. It had seemed stupid, just another odd human tradition, but its absence with the sky eyed human was …off.

'That was wrong for humans wasn’t it? Being alone? The beast had been alone for winters but she wasn’t a- Eek!' __

Suddenly her legs were tangled up again and she was careening to the ground, only to be stopped suddenly, not by earth but by pale arms.

' Huh.' She looked up at the human, eyes wide as she struggled to right herself. A faint vibration started in her chest. 'How quick the human, _her human _had been to help her.'__

There was something really nice, warm in the way her human had shown that imitated concern. The warm of a sleep she didn’t want to wake from or a nest she didn’t wish to leave.

'And if I don't want to leave my human so I wont leave her.' 

' Yes. Her human.' 

\----  


As they padded through the dirt to new places, a gust of wind blew over them, flinging the giants overly long fur into its eyes and mouth along with a new taste. Her head snapped to the side a second before a call rang out.

"Hej patrzeć to jest dziwakiem! *"

Another new taste clouded the air, this time from the girl, fear. The giant stepped between the new humans ( threat, challengers, no prey I have no challengers here) and her human. Her eyes narrowed in on a flicker of movement. A stone flew past her head. Her human let out a cry, and another stone struck her in the stomach.

'How dare they! How dare they challenge her and assault, make afraid, her human. How DARE they!'

"Wynoś się stąd maniakiem?" A human boy snarled " i zabrać swoje niewiadomo przyjaciela bez-** "

For that moment her body was not longer cumbersome and weak, it was the same as it had always been, a weapon to burn her rage into the world. She flung herself at the human nestlings.

The boy let out a screech as the beast slashed at him with her claws. HOW DARE HE!!! She flew at the next closest, tore into her arm. Sheer rage driving blunt teeth in, drawing out blood as nestling let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A few minutes latter the horde of human nestlings was running away terrified, screeching for their mothers.

'Now **that ******was way they should have behaved, the respect they should have shown to start.'

She turned back to find her human staring at her. The girl was frozen like a dear or rabbit seeing death, but not reeking fear. No the fear smell was fading; her human seemed more surprised like she had been when the beast decided to herd with her.

' Good'. This was the right response too.The giant huffed; clearly she made a good choice claiming this human, of all of them here. She was clearly superior to the other idiots running around here.

She set about checking her human over, searching for wounds and hissing in rage as she found one on the girls arm. 

'Those little- I should have ripped them into-'

The girl yelped and jerked her arm away.

'Oh hell. My claws must have dug in, thank the Great Star my human ones are blunt, otherwise-' 

'I’m going to need to be careful with her. Humans are delicate.' 

The giants mind turned to the future. And unacceptable the gap that existed between her and her new human. Human calls were so confusing and it was going to take ages to even come close to figuring out this new system witchless. But if she was going to keep her human without a witch to help, she would need to.

'I'm going to need to know her name first and teach her mine too, so that we will at least be able get each others attention.'

'But how to get that info? Wait this might work.' 

The beast gestured at itself, “Yamirr” the call or name her mothers witch had used for her. “Ymir” It sounded better the second time.

The witch that would never be hers had said it was the name of the first giant.  
_'Not a giant like you so much as a really really tall human.'_  
_'Distorted" she'd hissed. ___  
_'Kind of but no' ___  
_He ignored her confusion and continued._  
_'All the world was said to be formed out of her body parts.'_  
_‘Not understand how that link with me. Spirit of fire, dragon, not first of anything, no intention of being cut up’ He had smiled at her with no teeth. ‘Oh little one, it doesn’t need to make complete sense. It’s just a name’ She had felt warm at his attention and so tolerated the name._

“Ymir” She repeated making sure her new human heard her.

"Ymir” Her human mimicked and familiar warmth grew in her chest. Then she pointed her hand at her human and waited.

“Historica mam na imię Historica***.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey look it’s the freak*  
> “Get out of here freak and take your freak friend with-**  
> Historica my name is Historica***
> 
> This is polish as translated by Google translate, so I apologize to any polish people who are offended by the fact that it has likely become gibberish  
> I kind of picked a language that is native to eastern/central Europe which is where I am plopping my AU version of the Walls.  
> I actually don’t think that the walled people would all speak polish, as they are a state composed of multi ethic refuges, who have been intermingling for a century. There would probably be dozens of different dialects and languages that came from outside and formed over a century and one official language used by the government and upper class , I've just decided to make that one language Polish.
> 
> This section is mainly there to demonstrate Ymir's inability to speak the local language on arrival, sadly dragons don’t get magic multi lingual powers, mostly.  
> Ymir's POV will have people speaking in English when she knows the language they are speaking.  
> I didn’t put the walls in Germany because if you look at the theoretical measurements of the place it doesn't fit. The survey corps would have to be drunk not to find the ocean. The German words that crop up in the series can be explained via war refuges.  
> I'm not planning to have geography play that big of a part so I've divided to ignore certain inconsistency's between Eastern Europe and the map were have of the walls wither their four perfectly straight rivers. The Walls are in Eastern Europe. They have the geography of Eastern Europe, I will address specifics if they become relevant when I get there, if I get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to do some of Historica's Pov in the first few months she spends with her new slightly weird friend. Hands in the air if its any good.  
> And Ymir experiences joys of learning a new language and sorting out how a human body works.

C-R-E-E-K

Historica winced as she ducked her head inside, checking quickly for grown ups.

' Good, Mother isn’t here.' (not that that was a surprise) She turned back and hesitantly led the other girl through the empty house to the washing room and searched for a cloth and some water. The other girl just stood in the middle of the room watching her search. She looked like a wild animal, hair tossed around, covered in dirt, and little smudges of red around her mouth and hands.

Historica shivered, remembering the other children’s yells and at the same time she remembered how the girl, no Ymir, stood in front of her like a shield, protected her, liked no one had ever done before. 

After she soaked some water into a rag and looked up to find a pair of hazel eyes fixed on her. Historica felt her cheeks grow warm, and hesitantly she reached out and began mopping up the grime and and other stuff, from the other girls face and hands. Then she pulled out one of her white dresses form a laundry bin and proffered it.

Ymir just started it and then back up at her, looking distinctly confused, before eventually taking it. Historica watched as her friend (Was Ymir her friend now? ) pulled off the strange dark leathery thing she had been wearing and fumbled with the dress before beginning to try and wiggle into it. She was unable to hold back a giggle when she steadied the unbalanced girl and tugged the dress down around her.

Ymir gave her a reproachful look when her head popped out.

“It looks very nice on you.” No response.

'Right she doesn’t speak common tongue. Maybe she was from some ghetto or somewhere far away from the monarchy’s control, like Miranda. Yes! If she’s a refugee that would explain the clothes. But then, how did she get up here?' 

Then the front door let out a ear grating creek-' Mom!'

'Oh Walls what am I going to do with Ymir?' 

But it seemed Ymir was more concerned about what do with her. The other girl had grabbed shoulders and positioned her so that she was behind her, before turning to face the door.

'What is she doing?' Then she remembered Ymir standing in front of her when the other children approached. 

' She’s getting ready to protect me, but that’s crazy its just Mom. But then again, she doesn’t know its mom.She might think its someone trying to hurt me like before. She-she really cares about my safety.' 

Emboldened by the knowledge Historica reached out and tugged at Ymirs shoulder.

“Ymir, “A pair of burning eyes focused on her. “It’s okay, that that’s just my Mom. She’s not going to come in here, its okay.”

Ymir relaxed slightly, allowing herself to be tugged back out into the garden, with as slightly less homicidal look on her face. Historica for her part couldn’t stop smiling. Her friend had been trying to protect her. She had a friend.

She had a friend.

A friend who didn’t speak common tongue, who seemed to have come out of nowhere like something out of the stories she had read when she was little. Read alone, struggling through them for hours because her mother wouldn’t read them to her. Her smile retreated.

'I should probably tell mom or one of my relatives about her.' She felt a twist in her stomach as she watched Ymir fiddling with a farming tool with a intense interest. 'And say what exactly? 'Hey I found this girl in the woods!' 

'Why dose feel like telling someone would be betraying her? And what if they try and take her away? ' It had only been little bit, but already the thought being alone again was- 'No'. 'No, I don't have to tell them, so I wont.' 

' Why did they need to know?' It wasn’t as if her mother or any of the others actually cared what she did anyways. 'If I’m smart, they might not even notice her.'

\------- 

“Ymir what are you doing!?” Historica floundered around the edge of the tree as her friend clambered higher. “Wait for me!

“No”

Historica had been feverishly happy the last few months. Just as she predicted her mother managed to completely ignored the appearance of a second child. And after a cursory look over, Ymir ignored her mother too, focusing most of her attention on Historica. Ymir had become a warm presence by her side, her days were full of coaxing her through the common tongue, doing chores, running around and exploring.

But exploring had started to get complicated because as soon as Ymir learned to walk, she started learning how how to climb. And Historica was left here pacing at the bottom of a tree while her friend ascended to nerve racking heights.

“Look Ymir just come down, please” Golden eyes stared at her for a moment before, to Historica’s horror, the other girl did exactly what she asked and plunged down through the air like a rock.

“YMIR!”

She hit the ground on all fours with Thump and a Crack.

“Oh walls Oh walls. Ymir are you okay, please be okay.”

As she skidded her to knees before her friend, Ymir was already sitting up. ' She could get up, that was good that was good right?'. And instead of crying, she was calmly peering at her am.

“Arm Hurt?” Gold eyes flicked up to Historica questioning.

“OF COURSE IT HURTS YOU JUMPED OFF A TREE!”

Ymir's eyes widened and she leaned away from Historica, bewildered. 

She tried to get up and Historica, had had enough and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down

“ You have fallen from Walls know how high. You. are. not. moving.” She snarled.

The other girl’s eyes widened and she sat.Then something seemed to dawn on her

“Soft. Histoica arm soft.Ymir arm soft.”

" **Obviously ******" Historica sucked in a deep breath. "Okay is anywhere else injured?”  
'No no no stupid. Ymir doesn’t understand you when you talk to fast.'   
“Where hurt?”

“Arm” 'Okay its just the arm that's good that's good.'

****

“Ymir, I need to see it. Arm give.” She reached out and Ymir seemed to debate for a moment before she slowly extended the arm.

****

'Oh thank god. There was no bone is sight. It didn’t look too, bad. No wrong angles, but it still was swelling and what if she had landed differently and the bone shattered or if she had landed on her neck and-'

****

Ymir's hand cupped her damp face.

****

“Historica, I not bad hurt.”

****

“Your arm’s broken.”

****

“Arm fine, arm soft arm hurt, but arm not move, and arm fine.”

****

She sniffed “will be fine, your arm will be fine if you don’t move it.”

****

“My arm will be fine. Historica my arm will be fine. Okay. Historica okay.”

****

“Okay”

****

Ymir did as she said she would and didn’t move her arm until it was done healing. But as it turned out she and Historica had very different definitions of 'done healing'.

****

\--------

****

One week later Historica walked in on clambering up into the rafters of the barn. And immediately flew back into her previous panic.

****

Ymir gave her the same quizzical look and simply said “ My arm not hurt, arm fixed.”

****

“It can’t be fixed. It’s only been a **week ****.”**

****

“My arm not hurt.”

****

Her friend ignored her distress this time and returned to using her arm normally, beyond occasionally reassuring her with a pat on the head and accepting that she had been banned from helping with chores with an amused look.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, particularity with writing tips. Do any readers want me to get onto the plot part and have their childhood in flashbacks or should I do more Historica Ymir scenes?


	5. Chapter 5

Historica plopped down nest to her friend her hands twisting nervously. 

How to ask?

Ymir didn't look up. She was loomed like a bird over her prey, concentrating intensely on ripping apart a steaming rabbit with knife and fork. It had taken many after many hours and burned fingers to master them to this degree and she radiated pride as she proffered the meat to the blond.

“Thank you”

Historica stunk her teeth into the crispy warm meat.Ymir hummed, pleased, and she coxed Historica into eating piece after piece until her stomach was warm and full and she had to bat the hand away.  
The stomach full of food,and warm presence wrapped around her pulled her towards sleep, but no, she shifted off her friends shoulder.

Enough avoiding it, 

“Historica?”

Come on she speaks Common tongue well enough to understand you now. And you have no excuse, none but a desire to keep her here.

“Ymir do your have a family? Do you have parents, people who care about you, who you need to get back too”

“I have Historica”

“That-that’s not what I meant. People who are related to you by blood.” There was a pause as the other leaned back into the tree trunk, looking up to the sky and the walll in the distance.

"I have mother"

Dread solidified in Christas stomach. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay. “Do you want me to help you go find her?

The other girl snapped her head over to pin her with a incredulous stare.  
“No .”

“Wait what? Are you sure? Shes your family dont you want to be with her?”

Ymir snorted and swung a heavy arm over Historica's shoulder, pulling her back to her side. “Mother is parent not family, like Historica mother. I not care about her, She not care for Ymir.”

Ymir reached up to cradle her cheek “Historica is my family”

“Oh” Slowly the ball of tension that had been growing in there throat begain to loosen. “ oh Okay”

So shes like me, shes alone, she isn't going to leave.

I probably shouldn’t be so happy about that.

"Um ymir"

Sigh “Histoica”

“YWhere exactly do you come from?”

She fully expected to be met with the same confused silence she had gotten before.

“Outside”

“What?”

Ymir grasped for words before finding them and setting them before her friend, slow and deliberate.  
“ Before Historica Before here, Ymir in sky, Ymir outside walls."

"I i don’t understand”

"Ymir where No walls No people No Historica,” she paused considering “Green, many green, and much strong water near. Ymir in sky.”

Was she trying to say that- no that wasn’t-

“That’s not possible.”

But Ymir only repeated the same insane lines. I was in the sky, I was outside the walls.

"But no human can survive outside the walls”

Her friend got very still and fixed her almost, no defiantly ,yellow eyes on her. and for the first time they made her nervous.

“Ymir not human” 

"Then what are you?"

“I am Ymir.”

For a minute the world seemed frozen then the other girl very slowly curled an arm around Historica. pulling her down from the whirlwind of her thoughts

“Not like outside walls. “She said in the voice of someone casting the matter into the pit of irrelevancies. “Ymir like Here. Human here, Historica here. Here Ymir is, here Ymir stay.

And that was the end of the conversation as far as the other girl was concerned.

And Historica never asked about it again. Even when Ymir learned enough Common tongue to better explain whatever she had tried to say .

She wasn’t sure she wanted to really think about or understand why Ymirs arm healed so quickly. That would be the same as telling her mother, it would mean the time they had was over and Ymir would have to leave.

It didn’t end. the thing that shattered their peace was not Ymir but a very human group of old men who came to the farm 1 year from them to talk about Historica father and her future.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later.

' I shouldn’t have let her go off with those humans.' Ymir thought as she turned on her heel, ignoring her body pathetic difficulty staying upright, and stalked toward the other end of the room. If she had her tail, it would be slashing behind her. Her claws would have ripped the wood into shreds. 

Historica had told her, repeatedly to stay in the room, that there was no danger she just needed to talk with the random men had been looming in the corner watching her human way to intensely to be normal with their stupid faces and their bodies that shouldn’t be bigger than hers.

'This was stupid' Those men had defiantly been human. 'stupid' Those pathetic humans just should not be bigger than her, should not feel threatening,should not be able to make her feel small. they were only only human, it was ridiculous but still. 'What if they hurt her? Or what if she didn't come back?'

Eventually, she stopped her frantic prowling and strained to sense her human. It was silent, only the faint sound of human voices to far to detect anything and too far for her to feel her in any other way. Literally anything could be happening down there. 'But I promised her I would stay up here and Historica must have had a reason to ask but what if-

She snarled ' **Dammit,** This would be so much easier if I had a witch, like Mother.' Distance never damped **her** ability to guard her humans. If only I had won. I would have it all her witch her people, everything.' A phantom burn ran up her side at the thought, the memory, her loss. 

'No, there was no point thinking on it, plus I would not have found this place had I not,' Ymir ground her teeth , retreated'. And it was much more interesting here than her mothers nest, thousands more humans, mysterious Walls raised by conspicuously absent forces, and Historica. Her sunny clever perfect Human, who was downstairs alone, with potentially dangerous strangers. 

She started pacing again. 

Just as the mounting tension was about to fling her out of the bedroom regardless of what her human wanted. The door opened and everything, anger fear regret, melted back into rightness once more.

Historica was fine. No blood, not a hair out of place. Reveling in that, it took her a while to notice the dejected aura that clouded around her human. Wordless, Historica padded over to the bed and plopped down. Ymir followed. 'So They had hurt her.' Growls built up in her chest.

"Do you want me to kill them?" 

"Ymir we talked about this you cant just kill people." 'Yes I can.' "And it wouldn't even help here. This isn't about who the men down there are this is about who I am. and that wont change." 

Ymir wondered for the thousandth time why the humans were so obsessed with who sired who and why that was a valid way to judge someones worth or danger. Historica was valuable because she was Historica and if she was dangerous it was because of the same reason and because she had Ymir, because not her father, but this reality was not acknowledged by the men downstairs, crazies. 

“The government,” Historica murmured, leaning onto her friends shoulder and neatly interrupting the impending homicide. "The men out there. They say I have to go join the military.” 

“What is the military?” 'And have to,' the dragon dug her fingers into the bed. 'Wouldn’t 'have to' imply having some kind of authority over Her Human?'

“It’s it is this group of humans who train and become stronger so that they can protect the king in the military police, guard the walls” The gaping hole in the sky tall stone and fields of ruined human nests flashed before her. 'Well they have done a wonderful job so far.' ” and fight the titans” 'Wait what.' 

Her humans mouth curled up more a snarl than a smile which looked downright unsettling on her face.

“They want me to go there so I won’t bother them anymore. And I think I should."

'Bother them, they were bothered by Historica? Her Historica? ...Weirdos.'

After reaffirming her stance on humanities general insanity she drew her thoughts back to the marginally less off thing in the sentence.

“Fight titans?”

“Yeah, that’s the job of the Survey Corps, I think I told you about them. " 

The Survey Corps.. “The people that die a lot?"

“Yeah that’s them” 'Oh that explains it.' It had been so confusing why anyone would want to form or join a group whose purpose was to die, but a group that was the only secondary protection the humans had against titans, that merited the effort. It might even merit their attention. 

“This military, it will teach how to kill titans ?”

"Yeah we all have to learn how to use all the Survey Corps equipment and methods even though most of the military jobs have to do with humans.”

'Hum such a useful skill to have, especially if we ever want to leave the walls or if whatever it was come back.'She pressed closer into Historica 's side, musing. 'But how would that even work? How could humans kill titans, the creatures designed to destroy them?That is assuming the Survey Corps was made up of humans.'

“This Military, it has large amount of people?” 'And possibly Witches, it would be the best use for their powers assuming the humans here are aware of them.'

“Yes." ' And if Historica wants to go there...'

"Is it safe?”

Historica paused. “Training should be safe.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes but let it pass. “Would we be staying together in the military?” 'As long as we are together I will be able to protect you. Ill protect you from everything.'>

Historica snapped up from eyeing her shoes, eyes curiously bright.

“Yes if we enroll at the same time. “She blurted out. “That is if you want to enroll I mean you don’t have to but.”

“Okay. If you say got to military, we go to military”

“You’ll really come with me?

“Yep” Ymir grinned at her human “ I'm not leaving you. ”'Ever'. And killing those humans outside would attract enough attention to make finding a witch, to help her look after Historica and smooth out the limitations of this human body, considerably more complicated.

\  



	7. Chapter 7

1 week later  
“ALRIGHT MAGGOTS,” the old human roared, spittle flying everywhere “THE 104th CADET BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF, I AM COMMANDER KEITH SHADIS AND YOU WILL GROW TO HATE ME!” He continued bellowing but Ymir stopped paying attention. She shifted awkwardly the leather pressed around her feet, constricting and damp.

'What was it with these humans and their obsession with shoes and wearing far more clothing than necessary?'

The old human was pacing amongst the other recruits now, picking on the weak ones and bellowing in their faces. Aggression, dominance and under it all misery, an old broken solider, to weak to hunt, sent away to teach the younglings, as humans did with their broken things. Attempting to assert himself as pack leader as fast as possible over said younglings who he might not be strong enough to lead.

'Certainly wasn’t strong enough to lead.' She fought down a snort. 'How small he would be compared to her claw. No, hardly a threat, hardly useful.'

But she wasn’t here to play with him or challenge him for his position. She was here to learn how the humans, the little tiny humans claimed to be able to take down Distorted. And to look out for a certain special someone. 

'Speaking of which' She breathed in, dust clouding air, young humans, unfamiliar, and one that was very familiar, her human. 'And oh that is adorable!.'

Her human was nervous; the older human’s displays had intimidated her. But she wasn’t really reeking of fear, so no reason rip him or anyone else apart for scaring her Historica, yet.

'Interesting,' The old human had gone silent now. He was staring this one human girl, dark hair and eating a root of all things. Unlike most of the other humans she wasn’t the least bit nervous under his glare. 'Maybe he’s gone into shock?'

\-----------

__

Armins pov.

Walls, my lungs are on fire! Armin bent over sucking in breaths and coughing them out as he tried not the throw up. The first practice run and his legs, and just about everything else felt like it was melting under him into a bit puddle of sweat and pain.

Next to him, bent over panting was a vaguely upper class, judging from her formalized speech and lack of malnutrition, girl named Christa. She had been the friendliest of trainees at the back of the pack, and his defacto running partner. They had struck up a- not a friendship more of a comradely based in a shared exhaustion and pain- when they had been left bobbing in the dust of his friends and the rest of the trainees. And now he had slunk off with her to recover while he waited for Mikasa and Eren to find him. 'Assuming they bothered,' a little voice mummured 'Don't be ridiculous if they had wanted to leave you they would have done so already, even if you are useless.'

Another wave of coughing hit him. And Christa raised a shaking hand and patted him on the back. 

That little pressure was enough. 

He fell over. 

Blearily Armin decided against challenging gravity to anther fight, having no weight on his legs felt way too heavenly. Christa’s eyes flooded with concern. 

“Oh walls” She wheezed, “I’m so sorry.” He felt almost irrationally guilty.

“Oh don’t worry” He tried to give her a reassuring smile, through the exhaustion. “It’s nicer down here."

A weight lifted off his chest as she smiled back. The sunlight shined down on her and okay it should not be possible to look that pretty covered in sweat. Either deciding not to leave him alone down there or losing her own her struggle with gravity Christa popped down next to him. 

“Huh you’re right it’s not bad”

Armin blinked sweat out of his eyes, vaguely surprised that she was now at eye level. She blinked back.

Suddenly they were both giggling helplessly. And then quickly stopped because god my sides hurt and oxygen. Oxygen we need more oxygen.

“So do you want to get up?” A new wave of pain emanated from his legs.

“Walls No, do you?”

"No, not really."

“We're going to have to go over to main building eventually."

"Don’t remind me please."

Armin leaned into Christa shoulder and she did the same as they prepared for the inevitable battle with gravity. Then someone burst out of the tree line and came bounding straight towards them.

“Hey Min Christa!” The someone crowed, a girl it was a girl with dark hair and skin. For a moment Armin felt irrationally irritated at how easy the new comer made running, and moving, look.

Christa lit up, a friend then.

“Hey Ymir!” 

The other girl skidded to a halt, spraying them with more dust. She and her shadow loomed over them, like a giant. Only unlike a titan her eyes were not glazed in the slightest. They speared straight into him for a few oddly nerve racking seconds, judging something. Golden they were golden. 'Huh I’ve never seen anyone with golden eyes before. '

“Ymir this is Armin, we ran together, Armin this is Ymir my friend” Christa chirped out. Ymir said nothing.

They looked like pure gold, almost yellow. Like a hawks or a cats eyes, not a humans. 'No, that's ridiculous'; the color had too be a trick of the light. 

The silence went on.

“Oh, Nice to meet you” He stuttered out. 'Walls I need to stop sounding so **weak. ******

The dark girl nodded slightly and turned back to Christa, the moment passing like the breeze that didn’t want to arrive anytime today.

****

Having finish looking him over and she padded over to stand a bit to close to Christa and gave her something that was closer to a scan (to check for injuries, if the similarity to Mikasa’s looks was anything to judge by) than a glance.

****

Her skin was darker than Eren’s or his mothers, so she’s from South Miranda or is related to someone who was. And the similarity to Mikasa, he realized it wasn’t just in the increasingly blatant protectiveness, there was something in the purpose and power to her movements too.

****

“Why are you on the floor?” That’s direct, and Christa's lack of reaction said that wasn't usual behavior. 'Well thank god the three of us aren't going to be the only socially maladjusted ones.' 

“Oh its just so conformable down here.' 

Christa grinned at his rather pathetic quip. Ymir 's eyes, still that impossible shade of gold, locked onto him. She let out a coughing sound that Armin somehow knew was a laugh.

****

Then the brunette reached down and effortlessly tugged Christa up, and Armin was alone in the dirt again. Where were Mikasa and Eren anyways?

****

Ymir’s shirt crinkled as Christa nudged her, and gave the darker girl the **look** . Ymir clasped a burning hand around Armin's shoulder and yanked him up .


	8. Chapter 8

Christa's Pov.  
The cadets fell on the food like a swarm of locusts. Historica no Christa, her name had to be Christa now, snatched one of the fast disappearing rolls off the table and squirreled it away for Ymir who was-eating right next to her, instead of lurking in the barn..huh. Well I suppose the Potato will want something. 

“So where are you from Ymir?”

Historica’s spoon jerked on its way to her mouth, she sucked down a half eaten chunk of food frantically thinking of some way to keep Ymir blowing-

“I came here from Wall Miranda.” Ymir said smoothly.

She stole a look at her friend. Her face was completely straight. When had she gotten so good at lying

“Oh sorry” The questioner murmured.

Ymir cocked her head to the side, a familiar confused look on her face and opened her mouth. Historica kicked her under the table, and the darker girl gave her a disgruntled look before thankfully taking the hint and staying silent. 

The other cadet, turned to Christa next.

“So are you from Miranda too Christa?’

“No, I lived on a farm, Ymir moved in almost two years ago and we’ve been friends ever since.” She paused, something itching in the back of her throat as she watched their concerned faces assumed she meant one of the crowed poor farms dotting the edge of Rose. They dismiss her, the table’s conversation swirling on.

Historica let a sliver of tension ease out of her. ‘no one can tell, we seem normal’ .

A warm weight pressed down on her shoulders. Ymir smiled down at her, one of her human smiles, teeth tucked safely away. And for a moment her friend looked so deceptively human.

A knot tighten in her throat.

\------ 

Ymir's eyes burnt into her humans back as she pulled into herself again and started talking to the weird look like her human but not her human, belonging to angry brown boy and the Qin girl.

Historica had been acting oddly skittish lately . Since they approached this military. At first Ymir thought it was nervousness about whether they would get in but after having past the tests of the mind and past. Ymir had even explained a second time to her human so Historica could teach her how best to lie. After all, her human was so much better than her at other humans after all and perfection was important here. but.. now the tests where done. 

Suddenly, all of the humans froze like deer and their heart rates shot up.  
Her mouth watered. She shook the thought away ‘ her stomach growled as she eyes the grey white liquidity not meat in her bowl mournfully 'I really need to get out and eat something'.  
But first, she turned and fixed her eyes on the herd developing around the aggressive male that was Armin’s why is everyone behaving as if a predator had reveled itself? And what is this Shiagnahina? 

 

Armin grimaced as Eren started shouting. Five minutes in and he had already gotten into an argument with another cadet. Why did this always have to happen to them?

He bit back a groan as the stitch in his side made itself known once more.

Walls only the first run and already his legs felt like they had had been chewed on by a titan.

He glanced across the table and made eye contact with Mikasa briefly. She inclined her head slightly before turning back to Eren, as always.

'Yeah I think I’m going to let her take care of it if it gets out of hand.'

“Are you okay Armin.” Christa gave him a small smile. Her eyes shining with concern.

"Im fine"

Then Eren started shouting and he winced.

“Look are you sure your okay?” Christra's arm twitched slightly as if wanting to pat him on the shoulder but thinking better of it.

“No its not my back its, Eren the one with the green eyes, arguing with um.." 

“I think his name is Jean”

“yeah well Eren is my friend and he can just be kind of..” He searched vaugly for words, then Ymir chose that moment to thrust herself into the conversation.

“Armin, your friend, why are others” she pauses gesturing vaguely at the other cadets gathering around Eren.

“Oh we’re from shiganisna, they’re just curious about how the titans broke through”

Ymir blinked at him then her eyes widened and she shot forward , practically sitting on a disgruntled Christa’s lap. 

“You are from the hole in the wall.” She breathed.

“What?”

“They are talking about the tear in outer wall’ she jabbered “you are from the nes- place they broke through right?” 

“Yes”

“ What did it?”

“The colossal and armored titans” How dose she not know this?

“Really this is true?”

“Have you heard something different?”

“No but humans are wrong a lot, not truths from foolishness and lies. You were there. Tell what you saw .”

“You don’t have to Armin” Christa interjected soft balm to Ymirs blunt burn, which was familiar for some reason “if it makes you uncomfortable”.

“No Your friend is actually making a good point.” Information was always more reliable coming from a primary source. And The fact that she asking about it at all, is well ,its incredibly rude, but it is what I would want to do if I hadn’t been there and I was brave enough to open my mouth.

“I- I saw a great skinless titan rise over the wall then where was a crash and a torrent of air as the wall was broken open. It probably kicked the gate. Then about I don’t know, an hour later the Armored titan ran straight at the other gate, smashing through into Rose” 

“Armored titan.” She said the world slowly seeming to taste it.

"Yeah it was covered it golden armor. "

That got her attention she went right back to draping herself over Christa “Did it walk on four legs?”  
'Why on earth would she ask that? 'Only Deviant titans go on four. 

“No it ran on two,” Ymir leaned back slightly losing the grip she had on Christa. Why was she so relieved?

“Why did you ask?” 

Ymir bared her teeth but this time she didn’t soften the edges of her expression. Armin felt himself shrink back a bit that “because I wanted to.” 

And just like that the discussion was over.

Christa gave him a rueful 'sorry about her' grin before she disentangled herself, murmuring something about the potato girl. Ymir tagged after her like a faithful dog, practically growling at the blond boy Reiner when he tried to talk to them

Armin shoved the last of his food into his mouth as Eren and Mikasa stormed out. Then he levered himself of the bench to follow them, putting the odd girl out of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

A shadow with glowing eyes leaned over the sleeping girls bed.

“Christa”

Whut is it? 

 Instead of a answer dark hands grabbed her and Christa found herself dragged out of bed and over and Ymirs bed by the wall.  
Too sleepy to protest she let the other girl maneuver her into the blankets.   
Mir "Whats this about ?"

“You were too far away, “ Ymir murmured into the girls skin. “ rest closer.”  
Christa was to tired to argue The bed was smaller than the one at her mother’s farm the room drafty and the breathing and shuffling of the other trainers echoed but her friend behind her was as familiar, comforting. It was enough.

‘I’ll get through this.’ She thought blearily ‘ Ill would get free of my families past, stop being Historic bastard child become Christa the solider.’

////////////////////////////////

Ymir hunched her shoulders and resisted the urge to hiss at Reiner as he walked off with her Historica in tow to begin sparing.

'What did that human think he was doing? Looking at Historica like that, mock fighting with her? Touching her with his stupid. human. hands. Her human could get hurt or or'

"Ymir are you going to spar with me or not?” Grumbling , she turned back to her opponent. Eren was staring at her with his usual intensity.

He was an interesting … Alone among the humans he seemed to have a reasonable reaction to the Distorted. Boiling over with rage at their invasion and roaring to rend them apart. It was refreshing. Instead of the dumb blind denial: of what had been taken from humanity of the threat that drooled over them still of reality. And that rage made him a fantastic warrior. 

Sparing him would have been interesting enough to warranted separation from Historica if her human had been with anyone other than him.

And the stupid way that Reiner looked at her. Like he wanted something from her human. 

She began to stalk around Eren. His hands rose to cover his face, the human position for fighting. She mimicked him and waited.

There, left leg, muscles tensed and she was stepping to the right, then the left then back, then to the right, and around.

She forced herself to dance just an inch ahead of Erens rage.

It was painfully unnatural, cowardly prey behavior but she held her instincts by the back of the neck as they hissed and roared for her to rush forward and attack.

This was how humans made war. And that was well worth learning.

That and while the humans here were oblivious someone would notice if she started mauling people in battle lust.

One of Erens punches connected with her side. Was she getting slower or he adjusting to her style? He grabbed her arm yanking her closer grabbing the wooden knife away.

Well that was intestin- 

Historica screamed.

Her thoughts burned away. 

She attacked.

Eren was tumbling to the ground with his sparing partners teeth buried in his arm.

The Blood burned her tongue with electricity

The r age dissipated an instant before she realized what she was tasting and then the sheer shock snapped her back to herself.

Blood, red, life, 

But buzzing with so much to much to much-energy

And that meant.

No no

It shouldn't be possible.

Her jaw unhooked. And She flung herself away

It had been so long.

But that was unmistakable.

Her check stung from where Eren had her with his fist or foot she didn’t know and it wasn’t important.

She found herself staring up at him. Dimly she realized he was yelling at her, Historica was safe, and others were gathering around but that didn’t matter noting mattered  
Because she had tasted Magic and humanity and magic

And that meant one thing.

**Witch**


	10. Chapter 10

What. The. Fuck.

This shouldn't be possible. I have been living with these humans for 2 years now. How? How did I not see it?

I know his scent I've breathed it in, unless hes been masking it some how and even then I should have-

Unless breathing his scent in isn’t enough. She flashed back to the dullness of breathing in through a human noise for the first time.

A horrifying thought dawned on her. 

I cant detect witches with my human body.

Well Fuck.

That- fuck that throws out every plan I made coming here. If I can’t find witches by scent then I wont be able to find any of them at all, let alone find one willing to make a contract. If I can’t find one to make a contract then I wont be able to shift. I'll be like this hamstringed forever? And Historica without something to tie us together when Historica’s physical form fades, she will.. No! No , she is mine. She is not leaving!

No no it will be him. It has to be him

Eren **would** contract with her. He would give her the power to secure a nest, her human or if he wouldn’t agree to share power, she would consume him and use the sustenance to keep Christa safe long enough to find someone else. No matter how impossible finding someone else would be.

Ymir looked, really looked, at Eren for the first time. 

Eren, loud, reckless, driven rage fueled Eren.

Eren who had a homicidal desire to kill titans and a feverish interest in the outside world. 

True, he wouldn’t have been her first choice.But she could do worse. 

A lot worse. Like no witch at all. 

His human, Mikasa had rushed over already so had Armin. The other girl gave her a death glare as she fussed over Eren.

And he even came with a few extra humans of his own.

Yes, she could defiantly do worse. 

Absently , she licked the last of his blood off her lips.

The witch’s blood. 

That she had gotten by attacking him.

Attacking him, attacking the witch. The witch she wanted to contract with.

That- Well, fuck there goes getting a good first impression. 

\-----------------  
Ymir followed Eren out of the training ground. She had to admit that here she had no idea what she was doing. 

She was not stalking the witch. Regardless of what her human seemed to think.

 

She was simply watching him. trying to discover the best way of moving forward.

That wasn't stalking he was not prey, she had no intention of eating him except as a last resort, if he refused to help her volentarly.

Will he even know what I am? The humans here are so isolated.

She was almost certain Eren didn’t know what he was, or what she was. And that presented complications…

Suddenly Eren slammed to a halt and spun around “Why are you following me?” He snarled.

Ymir was frozen. 

Oh hell. Because I want you do be my witch, I would like to combine my magic with yours for our mutual benefit, I would like to slaughter thousands of Distorted with you ,actually the last one might work. But Her human said humans didn’t always say what they wanted straight off . Historica yes, what would her human say?

“I - I would like to be friends with you” 

Eren stared at her incongruously. “Why?”

“you have fire in you, and you fight for your hum- friends, you fight when others don’t because fear." 

He was still staring at her. I darn I did it wrong again didn’t I.

"I like that. we should join together" she offered feeling as if her body was ill fitting again.

“Look Ymir your really pretty and stuff but I don’t”

"What dose my physical form have to do with an alliance?"

"An alliance? thats what you are trying to" Eren was making that expression Christa got some times like Ymir pressed her with just killed food. It did not look nearly as cute on his face. "Um, look I feel like, We are having two different conversations here" 

"I like fighting with you,” Ymir blurted out. “ your are very skilled. “

"Um thanks”

He looked confused. I'm still not doing this right. Keep it simple and establish a report.“ I would like to get better at fighting. So help me and I can help you with fly"

"the 3D gear?" 

"Yes"Erens eyes brightened. He looked so thrilled at the possibility of more power the ambition bled off him . 

He'll say yes I know it. I just have to figure out how to ask him and he will say yes.


End file.
